


Echos

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: The sound of the rain both taunts and comforts Alice.





	Echos

Pit, the rain fell from the sky, pat it hit the turret, pit, another droplet pat it connected again. Pit she could see the clouds, pat it touched the grass, pit pat pit pat. The sound echoed over and over again.

"It's rain, Starfish. It's water from the clouds. It feels wet." The rain brought back a distant memory. Pit another droplet fell from the clouds, pat it fell to the ground she couldn't touch. Pit pat pit pat. The echoing sound taunting her. She could hear it and she could hear her own heart beat mixing with the sound of the rain.

Ba , she missed papa boom was he okay? ba, was it raining where he was boom, she couldn't ask him. Pit pat,pit pat. She stood up. The rain was only making her sad. She paced around the tower Thump pit thump pat ba, thump, pit, pat. She could hear every sound echo against all four walls. Had her heartbeat always been this loud? Had the rain? Had her footsteps? Or was it just so quiet? Could she make enough noise to drown out the sounds that made her feel so alone? She ran around the circle shape of her tower, trying to talk through it If she was just loud enough she wouldn't feel so alone. She could make enough noise for her and papa. Even if he was gone.

The rain stopped. The sun rose a bit from the clouds.

"Goodbye, rain." Alice sighed. The rain had at least made some kind of sound. And now it was even quieter. Thump, ba, thump, boom. She could hear her footsteps and her heartbeat louder now. She spoke to her toys. She just missed papa. He'd helped her stave off her boredom. He'd made sure she wasn't always alone. She missed him more every day. She didn't sleep well anymore. She felt even more trapped now than she had before. At least before she wasn't alone. Before she had someone that could comfort her. She talked to her toys but they wern't the same. They weren't papa. They couldn't reallt talk, no matter how much she tried to pretend they could. Pit, pat. The rain started again taking away the silence. Pit pat pit pat. She could still hear her heart beat. Her own heart that wasn't dying. His was. If he came close it could. He couldn't come back. She may never see him again. NO! She couldn't think like that. He'd find a way. He always found a way, didn't he? Pit pat, the rain started to fall harder. Pit pat, aand then it fell even harder. The rain fell just as her tears did. Both frustrated by the tower. Droplets of rain would fall on the turret instead of on the ground where the grass needed it. Her tears fell down her face, both the tower's fault. She wanted to touch the rain. She didn't want to be alone any more. She didn't like this. She'd never wanted this. Papa told her it wasn't fair. She was upset. She should be with papa. Either here or somewhere else. It'd be fine if she was free, then she could help him find a cure and they'd be together again. But she was trapped and she was alone.

"Hatter, I hate this place. I miss papa," Alice cried to the toys that would listen. She hoped they could give her better advice then just sitting there. But they couldn't. She'd have to find her own advice. She couldn't do anything about it. Pit, ba, pat, boom. Her heartbeat and the falling rain seemed to fall into sync. She only got louder trying to block out the pain of her situation. The rain softened and her tears dried. One day. One day she'd be free and see papa again but for now it just hurt to much to stay quiet.


End file.
